deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator vs Nemesis
Terminator vs Nemesis is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description SkyNet vs Umbrella! Two unstoppable engineered living tanks go head to head! Will Nemesis be Terminated or will The Terminator be turned into scrap metal? Interlude Wiz: Whether it'd be an Artifical Intelligence or a corrupt organization. We'll always be living in fear of these forces. Boomstick: Especially if they engineer One-Man Army murderers. Wiz: Like Terminator, the time-travelling metal assasin Boomstick: And Nemesis T-Type, the presuer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Terminator Wiz: 2004, in this year the government deployed the automatic defense network known as SkyNet. It was a highly advanced artificial intelligence, but then it became self-aware Boomstick: As such it say humanity as a threat to it’s existence and decided to try and end humanity entirely through nuclear holocaust. Wiz: And with the only human resistence remaining, they created a robotic soldier army. With these soldiers being called, The Terminator Boomstick: These robotic badasses stand 6’2” and weigh in at around 400 pounds. The Model 101 T-850 was to look as an ordinary human. Except it wasn’t Wiz: Yeah, because it was a endoskeleton surround- Boomstick: No, not that. It was because Arnold Schwartzenegger isn’t an ordinary human. Wiz: ..well you’ve got a point with his steroid use. Boomstick: But, Terminator was to go back in time to super-early abort John Conner. Then protect him, then blow up the bitch T-X ''' Wiz: The Terminator has two twin hydrogen fuel cells, one of which can last for 120 years. But it can be ruptured to critical condition, and then it blows up like a small hydrogen bomb '''Boomstick: Are you sure this isn’t part of Hellboy’s arsenal? Wiz: Positive. But, the good part is that Terminator can eject one ruptured fuel cell before he self-combusts. And he can live with only one in him Boomstick: Heh. But, there’s one thing that makes a Terminator a Terminator. And that’s it’s arsenal Wiz: In the future he wields a M-27 Plasma Rifle, which fires Helium Plasma in a 40 Watt range. And is too heavy for any ordinary human to wield Boomstick: But in the present-day Terminator can still make use of other weaponry, including a .45 Longslide Pistol with Laserlock Sight and a SPAS-12 Shotgun Wiz: He also has a Uzi 9mm, a 400m Range Grenade Launcher, and a Minigun with a 2000-6000 rpm firerate Boomstick: Now this, is a true gun. The Heavy would be proud Wiz: Also, The Terminator is a learning machine. Which adapts to human behaviors through observation, interaction and question. Which allows human anatomy and voice mimicry Boomstick: Less boring is his capabilities, he’s tricked humans and machines alike, killed superior Terminator models. Including an Anti-Terminator. Escaped liquid nitrogren freeze twice Wiz: Lifted several cars, and has been dragged through an entire city. Hell, after the previous T-800 was melted in lava. Skynet upgraded his titanium endoskeleton to coltan, allowing him to withstand extreme temperatures Boomstick: But, Terminator’s worst weakness is his lack of Norton. As he is easily hackable, literally being hacked 4 separate times Wiz: And Terminator’s been detectable by dogs, and he’s vulnerable to precise attacks from behind. Also, Terminator’s gone through some weird shit Boomstick: Don’t believe us? One day, in 2032 AD the T-800 attacked Sarah and John in a shopping mall. But the shopping mall, just so happened to be located in Metropolis, yes. Fucking METROPOLIS, so Superman came and subdued him Wiz: This is why we never should go over Non-Canon info. Boomstick: But, as long as you don’t take advantage of Terminator’s fear of Hydraulic Presses. You will face the wrath of SkyNet. Terminator: Hasta-La-Vista, baby. Nemesis Wiz: We’re going through this again alright? Boomstick: Ugh..fine. Umbrella Corporation let’s just say, has made a handful of apocalyptic mistakes. Wiz: And one of the most infamous, was the biologically engineered killing machine Nemesis T-Type Boomstick: He was created by Umbrella Corporation with only one sinister goal, kill the S.T.A.R.S team. And so he set off on his journey to go do so Wiz: Nemesis has properties of the T-Virus, which allows him Superhuman Strength, Endurance and Stamina Boomstick: But if that’s not enough, Nemesis wields the FIM-92 Stinger. Which he somehow manages to carry with one arm, and it’s able to down a helicopter in one shot. Wiz: And he can be the virus version of Majin Buu, able to use his whole body as a weapon. Sending tentacles as a weapon able to use them for both offense and defense Boomstick: And use them for advanced Tentacle Porn-''' Wiz: You need professional help..but, Nemesis also keeps around a Gatling Gun. But one of Nemesis’ better weapons is his tenacity. He’ll always smell somebody out and chase them down '''Boomstick: Seriously, no matter where the hell you go. He’ll find you Wiz: And he can evolve into more dangerous versions of himself, discarding his Rocket Launcher. Including his Final Form once his body takes too much punishment Boomstick: It’s completely indestructible, with the only exception being the Rail Gun. And even then, that gun is nothing to laugh at. Really fucking want it.. Wiz: And trust me, Nemesis is a complete one-man army. Able to take bullets, rail-guns and Meltdown. And he’s killed most of S.T.A.R.S single-handedly Boomstick: But, Nemesis is rather slow. And, rather unintelligent Wiz: But I guess that’s a given when you’re a tank like Nemesis. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S DEATH BATTLE! Some Random Factory Night-Time John Conner wasn’t exactly doing so well, as he was being chased all throughout the factory. He was panicking as Sarah Conner was nowhere near the vicinity, nor was any good Terminators. Only the one, Terminator. John Conner then heard metallic clanging similar to the likes of footsteps coming from his direction, as the Nemesis T-Type then popped it’s head out. John Conner then rolled to the side as Terminator and Nemesis both fired, accidentally at each other. “Walk away if you want to live.” Terminator stated, to which Nemesis T-Type got out it’s FIM-92 Stinger “STARS..” Nemesis muttered, to which Terminator then loaded his Longslide Pistol FIGHT! ' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCpgQzxRWjo) Terminator dashed up to the Nemesis T-Type and shot at it’s head with the Longslide Pistol, to which Nemesis barely reacted to and slammed it’s FIM-92 Stinger in Terminator’s face before swinging his fist Terminator was easily getting outclassed in Close Quarters Combat by the Nemesis T-Type, as he bashed him down to the ground. Nemesis then picked up Terminator and began slamming him into the walls. “Get out” Terminator stated as he pulled out his SPAS-12 Shotgun and fired right in Nemesis’ face, forcing him to drop Terminator. Terminator then jumped up and fired again, only for the Nemesis T-Type to fire a rocket. The rocket then made a direct hit with the Terminator sending him flying into the wall, to which Terminator equipped the 9mm Uzi. Terminator opened fire, sending a flurry of bullets at the Nemesis T-Type. Nemesis T-Type then began stepping back before sprouting one of his tentacles from the ground which began shielding him from the bullets. “STARS...” Nemesis muttered again, to which Terminator rose once more. Terminator kept firing with the 9mm Uzi until it ended up running out of ammunition, so Terminator discarded it and slammed Nemesis against the railing. The railing ended up giving away which sent both Terminator and Nemesis deeper down into the factory. Nemesis then fired another rocket from the FIM-92 Stinger which sent Terminator downward to the ground while Nemesis landed casually. “Fuck you, asshole” Terminator stated as he pulled out his Grenade Launcher. “Hasta la Vista, baby” Terminator stated again as he fired in Nemesis’ chest, which sent Nemesis into the wall. But Nemesis then shot 3 rockets at Terminator sending him onto the ground, Nemesis then jumped up and stomped on him. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYVOM9phDQM) Terminator then got up and unleashed his Minigun, to which Nemesis got out his Gatling Gun and they both opened fire at each other. All of the flurries of bullets ended up countering each other until a ''Click, Click sound was heard in both of their miniguns Both Terminator and Nemesis tossed their guns aside and Nemesis then grabbed Terminator with one of his tentacles and tossed him upwards, before firing a rocket at him sending the Terminator into a pathway. Terminator then hid out from the pathway, to which Nemesis began tracking him by sight “STARS..” Nemesis muttered as he began taking chase towards Terminator’s direction. To which Terminator kept hiding out. Terminator then perked his head out and fired a grenade from his Grenade Launcher at Nemesis, who he then realized that this was a trap and sent to the ground. Nemesis then bashed Terminator with the FIM-92 Stinger before discarding it. Terminator then shot Nemesis in the head with the SPAS-12 once more, “You are terminated” Terminator said as he began punching Nemesis before shooting him in the chest and stomping him down. To which Nemesis then activated a new form of his, and punched Terminator repeatedly before stabbing him with his tentacles. Then began shredding off his living tissue leaving only the Endoskeleton. Terminator then got out the Plasma Rifle and opened fire at Nemesis, to which he was sent back and to the ground. Terminator then shot him with the SPAS-12 to see if he was still alive.. ..he was alright, as he then transformed into his Final Form and tackled Terminator as he began trampling him. Terminator then fired the Plasma Rifle rapidly but Nemesis continued to survive it. Nemesis then attacked Terminator again and again, which was proving to be a nightmare for the Terminator. And then it ended up impaling Terminator in 7 different places with his tentacles “IT ISn’t OvER..” Terminator said as he began to malfunction before ejecting his ruptured fuel cells, “YoU arE TERMiNatED..” The Terminator said as it was about to combust ---- View of the factory ''BOOM!!'' The factory’s lower half was completely combusted as the top half began to slide diagonally downward before collapsing entirely, as a giant cloud of smoke filled the rubble of the building '''K.O? It seemed at first that both Terminator and Nemesis had bit the dust, until there was some crumbling coming from a mess of debris that were piled on top of each other “STARS..” was heard from the debris as it shattered as Nemesis had survived the explosion, albeit he didn’t survive it without a scratch this time. Nemesis was somehow back to his original form. K.O! The Terminator was now nothing but a mess of cinder, as he was gone without a trace. Thankfully John Conner had evacuated the building before it exploded, otherwise that wouldn’t turn out well for the future.. Results Boomstick: Damn, he will never be back Wiz: While Terminator had the better combat experience, speed and smarts. He was far exceeded by Nemesis’ durability and strength Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but with Nemesis’ indestructible Final Form. Terminator’s weaponry really wasn’t gonna put him down. Wiz: What’s more, is that Nemesis could survive a building busting bomb. So him surviving the ruptured fuel cells was out of the question Boomstick: Terminator could’ve played Nemesis into his hands, but his arsenal just couldn’t put him down like we’ve stated. So that would pretty much be useless Wiz: Finally even if Terminator could get a good shot in with the Plasma Rifle, Nemesis’ T-Virus would just restore the damage dealt Boomstick: Terminator has now just met his Nemesis Wiz: The winner is Nemesis T-Type, again. Who will you be rooting for? Terminator Nemesis Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle of the two animated pyrokinetic villainesses of the DCAU and Avatar-Verse. But who has the better control of the flames? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015